plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet-shroom
For other uses, see Magnet-shroom (disambiguation). Magnet-shroom is a mushroom that takes away metallic objects such as buckets, pickaxes, equipment, or any metal object from zombies, lowering their toughness and/or preventing them from using their special abilities, while only having a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although it does not cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies almost defenseless. For example, it can steal a Football Zombie or Knight Zombie's helmet, reducing their health to that of a normal zombie and making them easier to defeat in all situations. Audio History In Plants vs. Zombies, Magnet-shroom is obtained after the player beats Level 4-8. It can steal metallic objects from metallic zombies inside its range, seven columns by five rows. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Magnet-shroom makes its return in Dark Ages. It is unlocked after completing Dark Ages - Night 15 and is the last plant to be obtained in Dark Ages. It has the same effect as the original game, but it no longer glows when he steals metallic items or turns into a black-ish color after he takes an object. Its recharge is ten seconds slower than in the first game. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun Cost: 100 RECHARGE: Mediocre Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gold Magnet: Magnet-shroom can be upgraded into Gold Magnet, which is not a mushroom, after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000 and 50 sun per planting. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Magnet-shroom unleashes a high amount of electricity that attracts up to 20 metallic objects from zombies within its vicinity and throws each object ahead of its lane. Each thrown bucket and helmet deals 15 normal damage shots, while Treasure Yeti's head deals 25 normal damage shots and Punk Zombie heads will not be thrown at all. The maximum amount of possible damage is 310 normal damage shots, overkilling all zombies except bosses. Costumed Magnet-shroom can throw metallic objects at any zombie on the lawn. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin or some other defensive plant such as a Tall-nut, since they are often in front of your defensive plants. Do not forget that javelins, Zombonis, catapults, and clubs or road signs are not magnetic. Note: It is not advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects and, during Endless, it is almost useless with its cooldown. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies will not be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the Magnet-shroom. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmets, rendering your most powerful zombies useless and making it one of the most dangerous plants, alongside Threepeater and Kernel-pult. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. If the Magnet-shroom is heavily guarded, you may have to use a Bungee Zombie to steal it. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While quite different as it is from his first appearance, Magnet-shroom still has the same affect on metal item zombies. Magnet-shroom sacrificed its recharge speed to slightly hasten removal of metallic equipment from zombies. Use Magnet-shroom only when you see Buckethead Zombies, Knight Zombies, Poncho Zombies, or Punk Zombies. Because two of the four zombies that it can steal armor from make appearances in Wild West, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Dark Ages, it makes it a good plant to use in those three worlds. For zombie hordes with huge amounts of metal wearing zombies, use its Plant Food ability to cripple them. Remember that its Plant Food effect only does 15 damage per metal object, so you will need to have a large amount of zombies on the lawn with metal objects for its Plant Food to be effective. It is also a good idea to use Magnet-shroom in Neon Mixtape Tour because it can instantly kill Punk Zombies and steal buckets from Buckethead Zombies. It also recovers faster after killing Punk Zombie than he does after stealing normal metal objects. In Endless Zones, Magnet-shroom is generally only good if use it conjunction with other Plant Food effects via Tile Turnip. Without its Plant Food effect, Magnet-shroom will quickly falter against the massive swarms of zombies. However, since his Plant Food effects up to 20 zombies on screen, using it in the middle of intense situations, such as huge waves, can make the zombies much easier for your offensive plants to handle. Pros and cons Pros *Renders the Buckethead Zombies and its time based variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Football Zombies, and Knight Zombies, who are among of the toughest zombies helpless. *Makes the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie less dangerous, as it cannot destroy the player's plants except by eating them. *Slows down the Ladder Zombie, making it vulnerable to Peashooters, and making it lose the ability to disable defensive plants. *Stops the Digger Zombie in its tracks. *Slows down the Pogo Zombie, forcing it to eat the player's plants instead of passing them. *Takes away screen doors, making the Screen Door Zombies helpless. *It makes the Zombie King much easier to handle. *It can steal the Poncho Zombie's metal grate once the poncho is removed. *Its Plant Food ability is very useful in handling large hordes especially if it is boosted and can stun the Zombot Dark Dragon for a couple of seconds, providing an open fire. *It can instantly kill Punk Zombie, and absorbs its head quickly. Cons *If Magnet-shroom steals Digger Zombie's pickaxe while it is in the middle of the plants or at the back, the player will be at a disadvantage to get rid of it. *Unlike its upgrade, Magnet-shroom cannot attract coins or diamonds from zombie drops. *It cannot steal a Conehead Zombie's cone or disable mechanized walkers from Far Future, despite the fact that they are both metallic. *It only attracts one object at a time, unless the player uses Plant Food. *It takes a short amount of time to recharge, but alongside the fact that it can only attract one object at a time, it is not useful against massive amounts of zombies. *Its accuracy may be detrimental at times. *In Plants vs. Zombies, it is nocturnal, making it sleep during the day unless the Coffee Bean wakes it up. *Although it can attract the Knight Zombie's helmet, Zombie King can grant it again immediately afterwards so, attracting helmets can be beneficial in some cases, yet can be detrimental as well. *It cannot steal Ra Zombie's golden staff or Excavator Zombie's golden shovel. *It cannot steal Buckethead Adventurer Zombie's bucket when this zombie is carried by Bug Zombie. *It cannot steal All-Star Zombie's football helmet. *Punk Zombie's head cannot be used against other zombies during its Plant Food attack. List of magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen door *Football helmet (only applies to Football Zombie and not All-Star Zombie) *Jack-in-the-box *Pickaxe *Pogo stick *Ladder *Trash can *Necklace *Barbell *Metal grate *Knight helm *Yeti's head and arm *Zombot Dark Dragon's nose *Punk Zombie's head The black football helmet may be a metallic object, but the only game version it is found in does not include Magnet-shroom as a plant, which means it is impossible to take the headdress unless it is destroyed. The nose ring on the Zombot Dark Dragon will not be removed, but it can be attracted, causing the Zombot to be stunned for three seconds. Gallery Trivia General *It is odd that when a zombie eats it when he has a magnetic object, the item will disappear with him. *In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it is called Magnet Plant due to that there are no night levels. *It, Gold Magnet, Lightning Reed, Electric Blueberry, Electric Currant, Citron, and E.M.Peach are the only plants that use some form of electricity. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, it does not close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *It is nocturnal while its upgrade, Gold Magnet, is not. *An imitated Magnet-shroom will glow thick white when attracting an object, whereas a normal glows a light blue color. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when it steals an object. *It and Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, Gold Magnet has a lower sun cost than it. It is one of two upgrade plants to do this, the other being Winter Melon. *It takes 15 seconds to recharge after removing a metallic object. *It will not steal metallic equipment from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if the player drags it around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metallic object, the metallic object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes it will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, it will appear as if he has stolen an object, but without the object. *It cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the Almanac image are pointed in a different way. *It and Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *It, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *It cannot steal the Gargantuar's weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the latest update, in Dark Ages - Night 20, Magnet-shroom will appear to be boosted, but upon planting, it won't be. *A similar case happens in Big Wave Beach - Day 32 with Lily Pad. *It was first seen in the end of Plants vs. Zombies 2 second trailer of Google Play, thus making it a confirmed mushroom. *Its costume alludes Magneto's (a villain from the X-Men comics) cape. *It can now attack zombies using its Plant Food ability. It can deal a maximum of 310 normal damage shots to zombies in a straight range. *Unlike the first game, it now has a "Mediocre" recharge. However, the time it takes for it to attract a metal object, dissolve it, and attract another one is five seconds faster. *It does not have eyebrows in this game. *Its magnet detaches itself from the mushroom cap when using its Plant Food ability, or while being watered in the Zen Garden. *Its range is not shown in the Almanac. *It does not turn gray if he attracts a metal object. *When a metal object has been attracted by it, the player can see the object shrinking. *If it is transformed by a Wizard Zombie while attracting, the object does not shrink. *The last night of Dark Ages gives the player a boosted Magnet-shroom for the Zomboss battle. The last day of Big Wave Beach also has Lily Pad as a mandatory boosted plant. These are the only Zomboss battles that have this feature. *If the player uses Plant Food on it when a Treasure Yeti's head or arm is fallen on the ground, Magnet-shroom will attract it. *It is the only plant which has two achievements related to it - Your Hat, Sir! and Head Banger. *If a metallic object is about to stick to it and it became frozen, the metallic object will just stay stuck in mid-air until it is unfrozen. *It is the only plant that can "technically" damage zombies protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow by stealing Neon Buckethead's bucket and Punk Zombie's head. *It has lesser charge time if he grabs Punk Zombie's head unlike in other metallic objects. *Despite being made of a rock instead of a metal, it can steal both Cave Buckethead's and Jurassic Buckethead's bucket. This is most likely because the buckets have some magnetic ore in them. **This also applies to Buckethead Kung-Fu and Monk Zombie, as their buckets look like they're made of porcelain rather than metal. See also *Metallic Objects *Mushrooms *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Your Hat, Sir! *Head Banger ru:Магнит-гриб vi:Magnet-shroom zh:磁力菇 Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants